The present disclosure relates to a dielectric ceramic composition having guaranteed X8R temperature characteristics and reliability, a dielectric material, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor including the same.
Electronic components using ceramic materials, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, and thermistors, include a ceramic body formed of ceramic materials, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes formed on a surface of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, multilayer ceramic capacitors include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors are generally manufactured by printing a paste for internal electrodes on sheets formed of a paste for dielectric layers, stacking the sheets and sintering the same.
Dielectric materials used in existing multilayer ceramic capacitors having high capacitance, and the like, are commonly barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based ferroelectric materials which have high dielectric constants at room temperature, a relatively low dissipation factor, and excellent insulation resistance properties.
However, the use of such barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based ferroelectric materials may be problematic in terms of satisfying X8R characteristics and obtaining guaranteed reliability.